jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jaydenlin
Jaydenlin "The White Darkness" Age: 25 Gender: Female Species: Half-Breed: Chiss-Human (Firrerreo) Eyes: Powder Blue Skin: Snow White Hair: White Height: 1.9 Meters Weight: 54 kg Homeworld: Unknown Rank: Gray Knight Affiliation: None Position: Club Manager/ Explorer/ Thief Armor: Jaydenlin wears a custom armor-weave cloak over her outfit, a power-blue, white, and gray swirling color scheme. Her own custom armor is a mixture of durasteel and fiber mesh, making it lightweight but very strong. It covers her torso, and is cut off at the sleeves. A unique Spidersilk mesh-like bandages cover her arms, and end in fingerless gloves. Her pants and shirt are all leather. Her boots and knee high durasteel toed. Armament: Jaydenlin's custom Sword Jaydenlin carries around a custom Sith Sword. She used Sith Alchemy on a custom hand and a half sword, which gave it a striking appearance. She can use the sword to channel her power particularly fire, as it mounts a Barab Ore Ingot in the pommel. Jaydenlin's Lightsaber She also uses a custom shoto saber, similar in appearance to her sword, without the blade. The Blade is a purple one, provided by a Hurrikane Gem. It also mounts a Jeneraux Crystal and another Barab Ore Ingot. It is electrum plated for a quality finish. Personal Ship: Customized Sekotan Freighter "Nightstalker" 60 Meters Long Crew: Pilot, Co-pilot, 2 Gunners (Optional) 0.4 Hyperdrive 2.0 Back-up Medium Shields Medium Armor plating 1,000 Metric Tons of Cargo Space 1 years worth of Consumables Passengers: 20 Escape Pods: 2 (One fore, One Aft: 6 Person Capacity Each) Slave Circuit -Armament- (2) Quad Laser Cannons (Mounted on the Ventral and Dorsal Surfaces) (2) Proton Torpedo Missile Launchers (Located on flanks)(6 Torpedo's Each) (1) Light Ion Cannon (Swivel Mount underneath 'Chin') (1) Tractor Beam (In hangar) -Description- The 'Nightshade' is a custom build Sekotan Ship. 8 Seed-pairs bonded with Jaydenlin, producing the frame. The 60 Meter long craft, resembles a long arrowhead, which flares out in the stern. The hangar bay is underneath, as it curves into the hull. Twin wings extend from the middle of the craft and they end in engine pods. Twin stabilizers bracket the engine pods, which give the ship it's speed. Stabilizers flow into the front of the craft, where the twin Torpedo Launchers reside. The cockpit is located on the upper deck and it overlooks the nose of the craft. The Unique living ship is very fast, and with Jaydenlin at the controls, the two are a formidable team. Add in 'Cortana' and her co-pilot Allaiyea, and the ship is very dangerous. Jaydenlin's 'Ravenwing' is nestled in the hangar bay. Personal Fighter: Customized X-83 Twin Tail Starfighter "Ravenwing" Lightsaber Forms Form VI - Niman - Moderation Form: The Way of the Rancor - Mastered Jar'Kai- Veteran Lightsaber Types Single Lightsaber: Mastered Shoto Lightsaber: Veteran Dual Lightsabers: Veteran Dual Lightsabers (Shoto): Veteran Core Force Powers Burst of Speed, Knight Speed, Master Speed: Mastered Telekinesis: Veteran Force Jump/Force Leap: Veteran Force Pull: Veteran Force Push, Force Whirlwind, Force Wave, Force Repulse: Veteran Telepathy: Mastered Universal Force Powers Comprehend Speech: Mastered Force Confusion: Veteran Force Deflection: Adept Force Illusion: Veteran Force Persuasion, Mind Trick, Affect Mind, Dominate Mind: Mastered Saber Throw: Mastered Light Side Force Powers Animal Friendship: Veteran Battlemind: Veteran Battle Precognition: Veteran Dark Side Force Powers Force Fear, Force Horror, Force Insanity: Mastered Force Shock, Force Lightning, Force Storm, Chain Lightning: Veteran (Surprisingly she manipulates it purple) Force Wound, Force Choke, Force Grip, Force Crush: Veteran Sith Alchemy: Veteran Bio: Jaydenlin is an anomaly in the galaxy. By age 25 she's seen more than people have seen in their entire lifetime. Her story starts with her mother, many years ago. Not much is known about her early life, other than she was a Chiss born on Csilla. Her name was Loranna. By her mid-thirties, she had been exiled. Her line of work wasn't in the interests of the Chiss Culture, and so she was cast out. She found her way to Nar Shaddaa, home of the most depraved of all human activities. Slavery, Drug trafficking, and prostitution run rampant on the Criminal Moon There she found work as a stripper in a Hutt's club. Eventually she worked her way up the ladder earning enough money to found her own club: "Hookers in Space". With the tag line "Home of the Zero-G Thrills" it boasted advanced gravity generators, and several dozen dancers. Coupled with soundproofed backroom, the club became increasingly popular. Jadyenlin's father was one of her mothers clients, a one time customer who paid the high bucks. It also happened to be the last client she ever took personally, instead relying on her other girls to keep the club going. Not much is known about the father, other than her mothers description: he was a Firrerreo. Jadyenlin was born in a club atmosphere. Her pale white skin and hair suggested she was an albino, but her power-blue irises proved else wise. She was quite brilliant, by the age of 5 learning exactly 'what' her mother did for a job. Her mother tried to keep her away, and at the age of seven she was presented with a gift, an Ewok, bought on the Black Market. Jaydenlin named him Fuzzi, as he had been born into slavery. The two were inseparable, and despite his teddy-bear like appearance, Fuzzi was also quite brilliant. Growing up, the bouncer's knew to keep an eye out for the child. Many grew to love the little girl, who had a curious nature to her. The out of work mercenaries who served as bouncers began to teach her their own skills as they rotated thru. She quickly mastered slicing, hand to hand combat, and mastery with a sword. By age eight, an exiled Jedi discovered she was force sensitive. He trained her for several years, in which time she proved quite adapt. Unfortunate for the club, her mothers health declined steadily. When Jaydenlin was 17, her mother passed away. The now parent less Jaydenlin was left in charge of the club and her mother's fortune. She quickly grew bored as a manager, and decided to leave the planet. Before she left, she appointed a temporary manager, and hired several of her favorite bouncers to permanently guard the club for her. She also paid for a used X-83 Twin Tail Fighter, which she had customized and named "Ravenwing". It came with a quirky little R9 Unit, which she renamed "Cortana" She upgraded her too, giving her some basic armor, and a vocubalator. One of her first stops was Firrerre, the planet of her father. She was unable to find anything out there, and instead traveled to her mother's home world of Csilla. Another lot of bad luck, as the planet was in the midst of a civil war, and she wasn't allowed to even land, as the Xenophobic nature of the Chiss stopped her literally at the door. He next stop, with her wad of cash, was to find a new ship, as her Fighter grew quite cramped in long journeys. Searching the Holonet, she saw an advertisement for Sekotan ships, the fastest in the galaxy: she enjoyed fast. She raced to Zonoma Sekot and immediately paid for a top of the line ship. The ship ended up costing 5,000,000 Credits, quite a chunk of her inheritance. The process, which bonded 8 seeds to her, ended up in her custom ship, named 'Nightstalker'. She traveled back to Nar Shaddaa, to check up on her club. She also wanted to recruit a co-pilot. While at her own club she found a drunken Selonian. After a night of sobering up in one of there rooms (with company of course) Jaydenlin found out that the Selonian, Allaiyea Alexandrie, was in fact a decent pilot. Bringing her to the 'Nightstalker' she was immediately impressed with her skills, and hired her on the spot. Back on Nar Shaddaa, Jaydenlin was returning to the club from the landing pad, when she was knocked unconscious. After waking up in a cage, she learned that she had been kidnapped by Slavers. Destined for Kessel, the prison world, she worked quickly to free herself. Not much is known afterwars, besides rumors. Rumor has it the Slavers had captured a Csillian Ice Dragon, during a raid on a Chiss Colony world. The lone survivor of the slaver group was left mentally damaged. To this day he resides in a mental hospital, babbling about rape, flying dragons, and a 'white darkness'. The only real coherent sentence he can speak is "I was frozen, unable to move. It came at me like darkness, the fury of snow and ice unbound. a White darkness.". After leaving Nar Shaddaa with her new co-pilot and pet, she then turned quickly to piracy. Not out of necessity, as she was still quite rich, she did it for the thrills. Using her own skills, and her custom ship, she quickly began raiding. Setting down back on Nar Shaddaa to customize them, she found out a bounty had been posted on her head, with VERY little information. Her first priority, after repainting her mechs, was to barge into the bounty hunter's office, and fill out a complete profile for them, leaving them stunned, and stealing one of their swoop bikes and flying off in style. She then hired some additional bouncers for her club, collected the months profits, and headed out into the Unknown Regions, now listing her occupation as 'Explorer'...... Category:Characters Category:Females